1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arthropod pest control composition and a method for controlling arthropod pests.
2. Background Art
It has been known that neonicotinoid insecticidal compounds such as clothianidin have an excellent effect on control of arthropod pests (see, for example, JP-A-3-157308, JP-A-2008-201710, and JP-A-2008-201731). However, a part of arthropod pests inhabiting indoors lies concealed in clearances between furnishings such as sofas and furniture, the undersides of coverings such as carpets, and clearances between beddings such as mattresses and futons. There is the case where the neonicotinoid insecticidal compounds which are solids at normal temperature cannot exhibit a sufficient effect when it is applying to an indoor agent for controlling arthropod pests. Therefore it has been desired to develop a control composition appropriate to control such arthropod pests.